Incandescent Pyre THis Way Rise
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Be cautious of what you desire, even if out of anger or spite .For the one moment it exists , one idly watching may take interest upon it , and bring about to make it so.. Angst / Rom
1. Chapter 1

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter One

Flicker

By Inuyashas Youkai

Following down a dirt path , Sango walked with Kagome towards a nearby hot spring to cleanse and rejuvenate themselves from their day filled with strewn about pieces of demons upon themselves, torn apart by the commands of their weapons worn by the masters who carried them, and to resists the desires in coveting the shards that they carried. Once sinking into the bubbling, steaming waters , to their wishing intent to sooth the stiffness of their muscles being comforted by the offered warmth both girl's sighed , allowing their minds become willingly erased to anything other to the moment present . Each one was simply exhausted to retain a coherent thought for very long anyways let alone having the energy to speak of such thoughts.

Hearing something nearby , the slayer slowly opened her eyes , feeling surprised slightly when not recalling when it was she's started to doze, then looked around the circumference of the small water source , amongst the surrounding trees , and within the general area they were both settled in , discovering only to find that her companion next to her was muttering something undecipherable. Shrugging her shoulders , being more concerned that her friend of the dangers of falling asleep in water than talking in her sleep leaned closer to shake her lightly in efforts to rouse Kagome awake, but found that soon her attempts were in vein , for Sango knew even with her hardest tries had shown, she wasn't going to rise. Stepping out , dressing herself , then wrapping Kagome using her kimono before heading back carrying her back to camp.

Once returning , both Miroku , and Shippo had came to assist her in getting their miko into her sleeping bag. Afterwards the three had allowed the silence to take over , as they recouped from the task , then while Miroku took the kit to bathe , Sango bid them goodnight making the rest of the way to bed herself. Not long following, the two boys returned from their visit to the springs, and Shippo slowly crawled , trying not to wake her, and snuggled in next to Kagome , whilst the monk leaned up against a chosen spot at the roots of a closeby tree to keep watch.

Awhile into the passing , deeper within the time , as time flowed onward Miroku was being introduced with the fight in staying awake to be assured of his comrades safety, and decided to stand up walking abit to gain a second wind, but it wasn't long leaned upon that same tree that his eyes finally fluttered closed. Sometime later , the monk was reawakened by what was mused to be a short flutter of light bursting brightly in a quick thrust before dissipating against his closed eyelids. Scanning over the campsite , but coming up with nothing , yet couldn't shake the ill-boding feelings that came with the unnatural endlessness that greeted him upon being jostled bluntly in such a way, without anything to mention proof , or its cause to what it was.

The next morning , as the morning sun was moving to rise into its spot within the bright, luminescent skies. The kit had awoke first , opening his eyes to the new day promising to grant each one within their group more demons to slay, but hadn't quite moved from his spot in his indecision whether or not he was ready to see another day like the last. Although , with the sound of footfalls getting closer , and determined by his demonic fox ears listening attentively of the presented sounds within the surrounding area, Shippo sat up quickly , as his nose told him of the one approaching. It was determined that the individual making it's way towards them was someone whom was expected to regroup with them as soon as possible, but unlike his arrival it was more so the appearance coming before the kit's eyes that was unnerving more than anything else.

From his now emerging bulge of Shippo's eyes , came a sight of the hanyou in their group , and being nothing compared to any other time he's ever observed Inuyasha, as that was saying something. Watching him plop down next to him, then leaning back on the brace of his arms panting, like he was catching his breath, and when asked by the kit of his current state, the only response received was a dry chuckle , with a slow shake of his head, as though it was the most ridiculous notion to be perceived , then nothing more than staring off in a tired daze. Sitting up to stand upon his own two feet , Shippo went over towards the food put aside for him from last night , and brought it back to offer it to the hanyou Inuyasha, but when he came to the spot where his slumped form was, he was already fast asleep. Leaving him be the kit wandered back to put it away , and was going to follow his lead until it was noticed that the others were starting to rouse, then chose against it.

As the hanyou slept , the others set to going about to see what they could could find to rebuild their supplies , as the current location made it nearly impossible to travel any lengthy distances to do so , and going in the normal routine of how it was done one most occasions, the well was just out of the question. The monk , and Shippo went to see if any nearby villages stood in the vicinity of where they were presently ,to search for any word in activity from the villagers, in addition to acquiring needed items. Sango made rounds around the perimeter for anything of use in their travels following, while Kirara watched over Inuyasha , and Kagome gathered water to refill in their containers.

Walking the small trek towards the river that was seen on the way towards the springs the night prior , tucked away for later , Kagome pushed through the green brush encircling it with trees weaving in and out of the whole open landscape, then went about in a low squat to fill the water bottles. A light breeze softly blew against her face , blowing her hair to follow the trailing gusts, and Kagome paused, as a shiver coursed down her spine , then closed her eyes. The brisk chill , entwining with the warmth of the sun caused a significant bite to the yet simply gentle winds. Opening her eyes, the miko went back to her task when a sneeze broke through , interrupting the rather peaceful atmosphere for a short duration.

A flutter of cloth wafted downwards until it landed upon her shoulders, and flinching suddenly , not expecting the action , then turning behind her to see the hanyou giving light to a rough chuckle while raising one clawed hand in faux surrender .

"Relax Kagome, I was just checking on things because when I woke everyone but the two tail was gone . Alright? You okay , I heard you sneeze ?"

"Fine , you should be resting Inuyasha else your wounds will never have time to heal , besides I am almost done, and if you'd like I can change your bandages. You came pretty banged up, I should be asking you , ya okay?"

"Maybe , but you guys had it just as bad , and your still up , and moving. Besides its only a scratch remember , and I'll heal faster than you weak humans anyways. Can if ya want to see to it to waste your time, but I slept more than I should've , and I bet more than any of the rest of ya have , so I am up.."

"Suit yourself " Kagome supplied , as she placed all of the bottles within her knapsack , then started to head back knowing that her hanyou friend wasn't far behind.

Although , as they walked Inuyasha only a step behind her stepping further with a limp while simply observed from his spot , and scanned for any possible injuries. Finding none , the hanyou hurried to stand in front of her , taking her backpack , then together traveled back towards the campsite to lend her some physical support to the deceivingly elusive injury that was causing her to stumble slightly. Once there the hanyou told her to sit , so that she could be checked to see if anything needed to be re-bandaged , and such , but as soon as she had dizziness took over , thereafter unconsciousness took in its stead.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter Two

Smolder

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha brought her back to their campsite , laying Kagome down upon the unfolded sleeping bag, as a small tinge of blood made it way to his nose. Slicing away her top , and noticed that their miko had gotten injured during the last battle , but due to not allowed to heal completely the wound broke open . The trails of crimson running down led to a fairly decent laceration down her side, and it was found to be not lethal , but pretty deep, then started on cleaning it , as he tore away the old bandage , replacing it with a new one. Afterwards , the hanyou tucked his haori around her to see to it that she was covered , and warm.

During her forced slumber he merely watched over her , even though it was known that the new addition to the battle scar upon her flesh wasn't the first , as it would definately wouldn't be the last , but Inuyasha always worried , and he often times than not blame himself whenever the girl had gotten hurt. It was for a reason unknown to him , although it wasn't something that he naturally cared for because it was yet foreign to him , as to why she had like his friends obtained such a soft spot for each of them , but for some reason it was slightly more for Kagome. Not that the hanyou wanted to change the additions made in his life , but sometimes it tore him apart literally for how much over time that Inuyasha found he actually cared for each one that he had gained over time, especially her.

A tremoring pulse somewhere in the near vacinity slowly stolen the hanyou from his musings as he waited for the rest of his companions to return . It started off seemingly from farther away , as if something large was coming , and Inuyasha readily tightened his grip upon his sword , as he lowered himself in a crouch , scanning his surroundings leeringly , yet still keeping a eye on the wench laying obliviously next to him. As the sounds of approach came nearer , Inuyasha's body flexed tightly in anticipation for battle, but when it came to where his eye's indicated by the distraction's place of where it seemed to have originated , strangely enough there were nothing visible to explain the reasons why the heavily obtrusive sounding footfalls were even existing.

For a time then everything took hold frozen , with a standstill , numbing quiet in its wake, and just when the opportunity for a fight to blow off steam was given up on , the rumbling thudding upon the earths soil became louder , and faster , apparently judging by its tone rushing straight at them. Aiming to pick the girl up within his arms before leaping out of the anomalies path , but just as the hanyou quickly reached his clawed fingertips within close proximity of almost touching her to grasp , a force violently thrown him backwards into a now decimated tree. Raising himself from the ruble perturbedly , growling with a evil sneer matching his deadly intent in his orbs drenched in blood , with flames eagerly devouring it whole.

Strikingly walking towards where it was that the thing whatever it was thought it would be a smart thing to toss him to kingdom come, or at least try in its attempts in keeping him from the one now being trapped within some kind of fluctuating half circle surrounding the person left inside. The sword tossed in its place piercing the hardened soil , with its hilt pointed towards the dusking canvas above abandoned long ago without any lingering thought the moment his body meet in its forceful greeting with the tree, and was now offhandedly noticed within the oddly shaped phenomenon , unknown to the demon presently taking its reign within Inuyasha. Finally leaping the rest of the way towards the damn thing preventing the luring scent from his nose , hens causing it to fade into nothing as if whatever it was causing it was sucking all the natural essence out leaving a stale suffocating resemblance in its wake. Then , as his body gracefully fell in its decent to land upon the forests floor , the beast clawed hands begun to swing upon the the atrocity that made its presence known.

" Haha thought you could outsmart me , eh? Now I don't know what your playing at but I demand you to show yourself , and fight you heathen !"

Upon the battle between the transformed hanyou , and the sneaky opponent that now rather than fight him, it was now hiding after starting to taunt him into battle, but as this was occurring one by one the occupants within their group the hanyou traveled with had appeared, and because of what it had looked like each one had drawn their weapons , then used then to intervene. To them , something made Inuyasha transform, and with the trees ripped from their roots from the ground, the grounds uprooted of their natural composure, being all signs of a heavy altercation, but now somehow the beast was somehow centered upon the girl, possibly injured, secured within that of a barrier.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter Three

Churning Tendrils

By Inuyashas Youkai

Shippo, whilst the others were fighting against their friend Inuyasha, as to return him to his normal state , proceeded to gain the distance towards that of the one laying amongst the ground in order to rouse her, but upon reaching her ,the snapping of a twig had made his presence known to what it was up too to , and then the beast whom at the time had the control over Inuyasha had poised his glare upon feral being now coming towards him had made his dislike apparent for attempting to steal his prey by means of a discontented snarl, but unbeknownst to him a hirotkoitsu attached with a holy staff was heading its way to dissuade him of the action taken .

The beast couldn't quite understand it as to why with as many other prospective things to snack on , there would be so many trying to take just this one from him. It was just something that decidedly made known within his thoughts that it must be because this one had to be a special catch , and it was with this deduction that the monster became more stubborn not to let such a promising feast go to waste going to anyone else than himself. Therefore looking around at each one of his opponents , just in time to see the offending attack coming straight for him , then missing it by inches knocking it away before rushing hungrily towards its prize , and ripping through the damn obtrusion with his claws to snatch up the tasty morsel now within his arms , one that already was nice enough to let release of a sample of her flavor within the blood trailing down her side.

On the other hand within , Inuyasha had received the significance as to why his friends were trying to stop what was already set aflame within the situation that without the wench's hold over him to bring him out of it only they could at least slow down the attempt of what the beast inside him holding the reigns was intending to do, and internally thanking them for it. Although accepting now that it was now up to him to fight off the blaze that had taken over , and presently urging a greater desire to ensue copious amounts in its current state of blood lust , than the original intent to drawl it out in the first place to not only for self preservation , as he wasn't up to his full strength due to the results from the last battle , but to protect Kagome , as well. It was known also that he himself ,may be too far gone to stop the path taken completely , but maybe it could be restrained to make the ending truth less tragic, and even though what the hanyou had in mind to do so , would have equally disastrous consequences it wasn't within himself to allow her to be slaughtered with his own hands, Inuyasha cared too much to let that happen.

Soaring over treetops with the specimen within his excitedly hungry fingertips only itching to sink its claws within its resilient flesh , to sprout all the more bloody rivers to sink its teeth into. It almost had the beast drooling in anticipation , and was the immediate first, as his form landed upon a overhanging cliff made of stone within a mountain overlooking the patties located in the village. Tossing her down upon the dirty surface carelessly , then anxiously shredding the remains of cloth shielding the tempting meal in front of him. Evilly cackling on his fortune of finding such a delectable aroma coming from a rather chance banquet to see with his lack of escape to grasp onto nourishment, instead of the crap his hanyou counterpart seems to like to throw wiggling impersonators flavored of meat down its throat. Growling over the thought , then lowering himself to the side where already a opened laceration heavily bled for a taste taunting him from the reddening stain contrasting upon her much paler complexion.

Feeling a much stronger need sharpened fangs began finding new spots to venture onto , breaking the skin as the piercing appendages broke through , and spill more of the mouthwatering craving to sate his hunger, but found soon enough as her body bled the essence became only sweeter. After creating many openings to feed upon , the beast began to lick , suckle upon each break in the skin that his fangs made. A groaning mew fluttered within his pointed back ears , as he was currently enjoying the feel of his clawed appendages draw the same crimson hue across the soft planes of flesh within his hold. Moving up to lean against the bitches head to tell of something within her ears , then began to move his lips , speaking of which had to be said while trying to look for the source of a new more permeate scent once coming up to speak to the unknown prey,as to torment her for placing such a teasing want to his growing insatiable need for the blood running inside her veins.

" You know someone as tasty as you shouldn't be allowed roaming around without protection , something like me could come along to eat you whole. "

" Inu .. Inu- yasha?"

"Stupid bitch , curse you for you shouldn't be here, but now that you are I think I'll keep you.." The beast roared , pissed that when he had gotten to her neck , next to her pulse beating against her throat pumping more of the scrumptious treat into his readily awaiting lips , and took a bite into the spot bellowing such a heavenly scent.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter Four

Ablaze

By Inuyashas Youkai

Warring On The Inside

It took some time , as Inuyasha had to coarse the demon to rather than kill Kagome, but instead to take her as a mate so that he could taste her whenever he wanted because anything else the demon was becoming lost to his own madness to see to whom the wench was to them , and wasn't able to understand anything else. Although it wasn't quick enough that could've prevented the injuries already sustained upon her weak body from the altercations prior. Nor did it help the violent way that the beast intruded upon her when it was then acted to make truth of his claim as a mate, sadly, but at least it was lesser of the two had it been otherwise her death.

The demon , then stripped off his clothing hovering bare over the female underneath him, and her remnants of something being said , only not being understood , as he forcibly took his first plunge within the depths hidden within a bush of curls dusted with cinnamon. The initial screams broke past his eardrums shrilly , and besides making him cringe , the demon only went deeper , faster into the tightened crevice forming around his hardening shaft. Gripping tightly onto her hips to bring her closer in the glorious friction he'd set for himself , digging his claws into the flesh their to see the streams flowing down her back to the rump of her ass.

Wetness started to spill within her core against herself , as she tried weakly to stop him for what she'd know would occur when Inuyasha returned to himself, but every plead, every cry was ignored for the demons desires were at the moment first , and foremost. Letting go then , Kagome mused , as her attempts to refrain from the path they both were set upon were unable to be altered , therefore lost herself in the searing heat that his persistent attentions permeated , and sought. Kagome's mew's grew into wanton hungry moans , only begging for the torture that his rough devotions to the scent she carried invoked , even if she didn't understand why.

" Inu -yasha..Don't..I"

"Mine Bitch !"

"I am sorry Kagome.."

The demon kept ravishing the alluring temptation underneath him , whether the woman carrying it wished it or not , she would be his to crave, his to forever devour , and she would have that long to learn her place would by eternally by his side to permit him to do so. Although strange to the beast himself as he took her as his own , his bitch fought against him , but deep within the ties that now bound him it would almost seem as though the wench was willingly relenting in her hidden devotions to him , even love for one such as him , as it seemed looking further it was because of him that she did so. But why? Alas in reality it didn't matter either way because she was his , so that was pushed aside while he rode them them both in the middle of the surrounding forest , in the open , towards their arriving oblivion.

Sometime later it would seem , but just not how much time had passed could be known when it was that the owner of two amber eyes opened quickly without the reddish cloak over them , and while seeing it was nightfall nonchalantly , until recollections of being attacked had found themselves appearant to haunt the hanyou remembering them. Ignoring his own yet healing injuries , Inuyasha leapt up to follow the scent of heavily spilt blood ,discovered following as he ran being Kagome's. Finding it was leading him towards a high cliff formed from the rock within the mountainous planes overlooking the village, and rushed towards it faster , as he was begining to feel the pain Kagome felt coursing through her weakened body.

"Kagome I am coming, please stay .." Inuyasha hoarsely spoke , as he stumbled over some of the loose gravel , and rocks leading on the path to the top.

Although once he had gotten there , nothing could have prepared him for the sight searing itself within his brain until the end of time . It was for Kagome was lain thrown upon the hardened soil with her back turned facing towards him , but because of her nude form it could already be told of the devastation that would linger because of the smeared blood covering most of her backside , with trailing markings going upwards from her butt to her side that faced his distraught eyes. Limping forwards to her still form with laden taken breaths, then allowed himself to fall upon his knees next to her from behind with his eyes closed to prepare himself for the damage seen upon her body , but looking nothing could prevent the tears forming with his eyes when glancing down to find his mark etched within the skin of her neck.

"Kagome.. "The hanyou spoke lightly.

Upon receiving no answer , Inuyasha took off his white undershirt since it wasn't certain , as to where his firerat had gone too , nor of his sword Tetsuseiga, and turned her gently onto her back to dress her in ,when being forced to pause , because he had to refrain his squealing howl from coming from his lips, by biting down onto his wrist, and made from the torn visual his orbs was to see.

'Fuck !' Inuyasha screamed within his brain , as he finished dressing her then picking Kagome into his awaiting arms .

Knowing that it would be some time before she woke , the hanyou wanted to cleanse , and bandage some of her wounds as Kagome slept therefore headed towards the first water source he could find to do so. Coming to a stream warm enough to bathe in but not as hot as the miko in his hold was used to , and the hanyou laid her down upon the nearby patch of grass , while he undressed , then picked her up to do the same with her, and slowly let the water engulf them both up till their necks.

" Sorry Kagome, it isn't much of a bath but it'll do for now , when your conscious and well enough to stand on your own I will take you to a better one .. Just be okay , so you can see it alright, its all I ask."

Leaning against a field of rocks going up the side wall made of wet dirt so that he could best wash her without worry to slipping , and injuring them both further. With steady hands used the water , cupping it to rinse off the blood , and grime on Kagome's naked body leaning up against his, then Inuyasha checked over the wounds still bleeding , but were receding slowly . Then after dunking them one last time , the hanyou brought her out with him , redressing them both and proceeded to find some wood to make a fire , and something could be used to wrap the wounds in , as he kept a eye at all times on the one laying where he could see her. Although thankfully it wasn't long before his firerat was found in a nearby tree ,caught one one of the low branches , so the decision to either bandage her leaving her naked , or finding something else wasn't a issue , as the hanyou replaced the haori around her , and the undershirt was used to bandage the wounds.

Settling by the warmth of a blazing prye , Inuyasha had Kagome tucked in within his comforting embrace , as he watched over her, and finger combing his clawed fingertips through her hair to entangle with his over the shoulder,then down his back, to comfort them both. The sound of the crunching of leaves redirected his eyes within the trees , and suddenly for a moment a fleeting inkling of deja vue began to make itself known until the air he had taken was allowed its release in relief as Shippo had pushed his way through the growing brush, with the rest of his pack falling in step behind him.

"Inuyasha!?" Shippo gasped in disbelief .

"Damn you guys sure know how to give a guy a heart attack ! But I am glad you are all okay .."

"Your one to talk , Inuyasha , but the feelings mutual .. How is she?"Sango teased

"She's .. Kagome's okay for now , luckily it had only went as far as it did , else I don't think she or I would be sitting here.." The hanyou whispered loud enough for them to hear but quietly so that he wouldn't wake her , as he ran his fingertips over her face ghostly.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter Five

Where Wild Flames Grow

By Inuyashas Youkai

As everyone within the group was enjoying a meal that Sango , Miroku , and Shippo prepared with the help of Kirara consisting of fish , while sitting down encircling the warmth of the fire , the hanyou told the others of what could be made known to them from what he remembered , then they shared with him of what they knew before they were separated by his demons intent. Although during the conversation it could be seen vividly of the hanyous pain living within the hollow within his eyes from the lack of sleep, as he held her tightly against him , and remained in constant contact with Kagome through light touches , little pecks , in addition to the worried disposition his form took in regards to her.

" Um Inuyasha .. Do you think she will be okay?" The kit hesitantly asked the hanyou still holding Kagome closely against his chest.

Looking to place his attention upon the kit , the hanyou nodded slowly to answer him , but could feel the choas envoking his taken mate at the moment , and couldn't deny his concern for her , especially now when lightly stroking the strand connecting them as one. The monk had seemed to notice it , even though Inuyasha tried to paint a different picture for Shippo so the kit wouldn't worry , but outside giving him a knowing look , Miroku hadn't said much on the matter , and for that he was grateful. Sango for the most part stayed silent , as thought she was distracted by other thoughts while rubbing Kirara's ears. Once the kit , slayer , and the two tail dozed off , Inuyasha found that Miroku found it within himself to speak of such things that shouldn't normally be spoken aloud within the group.

"Inuyasha , I hope you know what you are doing is all.. Lady Kagome would be destroyed , and you know this right , now that your bounded mates if you were to go about other things .. If you know what I mean , I am just saying its going to be hard enough when she wakes,to come to know the truth , worse than before when it was only a unrequited love.. "

Inuyasha sighed knowingly stating " I know Miroku , and don't. I know what having a mate means , and I won't leave her for anyone , not even Kikyo. If she survives this , what I've done to her, and lives , I will spend the rest of forever making up all of it to her.. "

"Good , my friend I am glad to know this, just be careful and remember the words you spoke of because it won't be easy , and what do you mean if she survives , doesn't your blood ensure that ?"

"I will, and like you said it won't be easy , but not as you think I mean it . When I took Kagome as mine I wasn't myself , and in doing so I hurt her badly physically , almost killing her in the desire for her blood, then violently taking her instead with the horrid scars to prove it . Therefore not only do I have fighting off the bastard Naraku, the flee bitten wolf , and the dead corpse of my past love who hates me, but I have my mate who'll fear me .."

Silence devoured the space between them, as Inuyasha spoke his last words then went back to snuggling against her face where it must've been where Sango told of his claws trying to get into the barrier because there was a angry scar marking its path across it. Kissing it softly , amongst its length from her forehead on the right side , slanting downwards over the bridge of her nose , down her left cheek , and slicing open through the middle left side of her lips , then ending at her chin. His fingertips now bitten off by his fangs were only little renditions cut down just above the quick , were lightly grazing the marring against her side, and the ones fiercely trailing down her arms, never permitted to grow longer than this for he wasn't having them to hurt her ever again.

"Come back to me Kagome , please .. Don't be afraid , you'll see .. I need you to be at my side once more, I can't do this without you ."

Days had passed , and even though her wounds were healing , leaving nasty scars behind, but still progressing , yet Kagome hadn't woke. Inuyasha wouldn't leave her alone without him for even a moment , and it was evident by the way his pack's offers to help were refused atomately . On the fourth night , the hanyou felt something lightly brush against his chin , as it was leaning it against that of her head, holding Kagome close to him, and it was when his eyes caught upon two triangular fluffs shaking themselves from the nest of inky locks , then flickering around to catch the slightest softly , splaying each one with little pecks while they tried to move to miss his kisses , but he was content on proving them wrong.

Orbs tinged in a deep honey finally unveiled themselves tiredly , to come upon the ones of bright amber filled with tears. Then the owner of the prior lifted from her head from out of the blanket to poke through the opening of the covering fully to stretch out from the position she was held in for quite some time, but still never let her eyes stray from the one still holding her. Watching him leaning closer , causing her flinch until the hanyou soothed her fears with his voice in stating his intent.

"It's okay , Kagome I am not gonna hurt you . I just wanna hold you mate , I've missed you ..Please?"

"Why ?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to hold me , or miss me , and for that matter how stupid could you get to make me your mate, or is it that you like to see me in pain?"

"I am stupid , Kagome , but for so many reasons other than what you think . I made you my mate Kagome because it was either that or allow you to be devoured by my demons blood lust , and I couldn't let you go , not like ...Like that , or ever, I love you too much to see you in pain, as it kills me even now to see you like this , knowing it was me . You were away for so long , and there was a point where I wasn't sure you'd survive , and that broke me apart , so forgive me if I missed you , needing you to be close now . So could I , just hold you ..Please?"

"Just for a little while , still sleepy .. Was it that bad?" Kagome then crawled back into his inviting hold .

"It was bad enough , Kagome , but don't worry about it as long as I have you by my side, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of okay?"Inuyasha confided , pulling her in closer to him , kissing her forehead , and wrapping his arms around her.

'Ha ! Can't necessarily do that can I when the idiot decides its time to be a hot dog , barbequing in the flames of hell , so there !'Kagome thought snidely before closing her eyes once more, picturing herself sticking her tongue out in a taunting fashion. .

Chuckling loudly Inuyasha felt the need to tease his mate for her taunt within her thoughts. ' You're right wench , and that's why I ain't going anywhere you aren't. So I guess your stuck with me then. '

'Suit yourself , just don't do anything you may later regret, and don't do me any favors .."

"Afraid I've done that already , I let you become hurt, sadly, but no more , and I'll spend whatever time we have making it up to you, proving myself to my mate, that she has nothing to be afraid of anymore, not because I feel I have to , but because I want too.. Now go to sleep , my bitch .."Inuyasha whispered painfully , strained with emotion , still holding her underneath the moonlit sky.

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter Six

Sideways

By Inuyashas Youkai

By Dawn of the following day the occupants within the group ate a quick breakfast , then went about to gather their things to set out towards a new direction. Sango had managed to get a kimono for Kagome , so Inuyasha wouldn't have to go around without anything covering his top half , but upon noticing the way she looked in the kimono , and the way her scent lingered within his robes , the hanyou lost the words meant to pose an argument . The group headed out then , once everything was settled , and accounted for .

Amongst coming to pass a village not far away , and being the same one Miroku went with Shippo not long prior, though the villagers were friendly some weren't accustomed to seeing the visible scars not covered by Kagome's attire , like the one on her face , and her hands , unbeknownst to the girl wearing them. Therefore whispers were spoken , and stares were given to lay upon the one whom had them engraved on her flesh without remorse. Noticing this , Inuyasha growled hearing those that they spoke of , and coming up to walk next to his mate , then brushing his hands against hers for her to take to comfort her, as a soft heartbroken whine passed through his lips.

Slightly confused , as to what was going on but didn't want to make a scene, Kagome took his hand , and held it in hers , walking on. Sango turned and looked to the hanyou , while Miroku joined her in leading them to go ahead , passing the village entirely . Nodding back , then returning his gaze upon his beautiful mate , as he followed her lead with Shippo on his other side tagging shortly behind. At least until,one of the village children playing had taken notice of the one all their parents were talking about , and ran towards Shippo to question if what the adults were saying were true.

" Hey you , excuse me little wolf boy .. Wait up!" said a little girl with pigtails , and a simple yellow dress.

" Yes , may I help you?" Shippo asked curiously, as he turned around towards the one coming towards him, causing Inuyasha , and Kagome to stop , pausing too to wait for the kit.

" Is she a demon's slave ?" The little girl spoke , as she pointed towards the one standing next to Inuyasha , his mate Kagome.

"No why would you say that ? " Shippo asked offendly .

Although before the little girl could answer the kit , Inuyasha pulled Kagome into him against his chest , and wrapped his arms around her tightly whispering the three words to her , telling her how she truly meant to him.

" I love you , Kagome.."

And then , the words were thrown from the little girls mouth..

" Because of all of the scars "

"Scars?" Kagome whispered.

" Listen , you go home and tell your parents to mind their own business . No she's not a demons slave thank you ! My father loves my mother very much , and she's beautiful exactly how she is ! Your just too blind too see it !" Shippo screamed chasing the human girl off , then returned to find Kagome being embraced by the hanyou Inuyasha, and speaking to her..

"Scars , Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke from within his robes where she curled closer to him.

"Yea.. Walk with me , Kagome ? "Inuyasha whispered urging her to look up at him , then laying kisses upon the scar upon her face , and when she nodded in the affirmative , the hanyou took her lips into his in a sweet kiss.

It was then that Inuyasha yelled out for the others telling them he'd be back, and pulling his woman with him towards a private spot just for them . It was after settling her upon his lap facing him , that the hanyou then began to speak .

"Kagome , how much do you remember about anything before you woke?" Inuyasha asked then looked sadly within her eyes, smiling at her , encouragingly.

"I remember long prior , when I was getting water to fill up our empty bottles, and then I felt strange all of a sudden at least until you came to share your fire rat with me .."

"Strange , like how Kagome?"

"Hm.. I can't explain it Inuyasha I just did .. What about the scars , where are they ? How did..?"

" Okay , if I tell you then you have to promise me when you think of it , then you have to tell me , Deal? "

"Deal .." Kagome laughed nervously with her ears drawn back some ..

Rubbing her ears softly with a wink sent towards her , Inuyasha began the painful task of reliving those once more, knowing he was the cause.

" Most have them have healed , Kagome , and one can only see them if they know where the silvery pattern is, or where the scar once was but there are some that are visible mate , as those will take longer to heal. To show you I could either give you a general idea or let you see them . I know where all of them are because after I found you I was the only one that took care of you . I wouldn't allow anyone else to touch you . "

" Would you show me , I need to see , and even though it scares me Inuyasha I have to know.."

" I will , come on follow me .."Inuyasha ran with her hand in his pulling her to come with him.

Where are we going , mate ?!" Kagome , between giggles as to how the hanyou was acting let the word mate slip , causing her mate to pause , freezing in his spot .

Turning around in his spot to look at her , with a look as to questioning what is was that Kagome had said.

"What did you just say , Kagome ?" Inuyasha whispered within her ears , once pulling her close laying his hands upon her hips, then looked her with happy unshed tears in his eyes..

"Why, did I say something wrong ?"Kagome muttered behind her hands to cover the emerging blush.

" No , you couldn't have done anything wrong , but I just didn't hear what you said .."Inuyasha teased.

"I said where were we going.." Kagome supplied shyly.

"Anything else?" the hanyou persisted having a feeling that he heard correctly, closing the distance between them .

" Nope, I believe that's it .."

"Are you sure ?" Inuyasha continued , wiggling his eyes to make her relax , and was happy that his ears caught onto a giggle .

" Okay , alright .. I called you mate , but so what isn't that what we are unless your planning to up , and leave me for Kikyo now that I look like this , however horrible I seem. You say it too.." Kagome pouted ..

" Your right , I do call you that cause its what you are , and no , I couldn't ever go where your not without going mad. Whats wrong with the way you look Kagome, to me every time I look at you, you take my breath away .. " Chuckling , Inuyasha spoken softly against her lips from which he stole a kiss.

Leading her towards the nearby river , picking her up to jump into the water because if he was going to show her the scars , then it was going to be where nobody could see anything upon what was his.

"Inuyasha ! What the hell !? Your so lucky I am not in the mood to s.i.t. you !"

"You better not , I'm being nice as I don't want anyone looking but me at you ..Unless you changed you mind , and then if your sure I need you to take your clothes off .."

"What !?"

"Do you trust me ?"

"Yes .."

"Well then I wait for you beautiful.."

Once Kagome disrobed underneath the waters current , it was then understood as to why it was the hanyou chose to go about doing things this way , as she wouldn't want to have others look at her that way her thoughts were then made into a muddled mesh , the moment her body quivered once one of the hanyou's fingertips grazed lightly upon the scar on her side . Then a moan escaped her when his lips found the mark claiming her as his , and suckled it lightly.

"Inu- Yasha .."

"Yes Kagome.."

"Um , What are you doing?"

"Showing you what you asked of me, and what better way to do that then to also tell you that none of that matters to me, mate .. I still want you, and no one else... "

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Incandescent Pyre ,This Way Rise

Chapter Seven

One's Denied Lust , Serves Another

By Inuyashas Youkai

Following the hanyou's way of expressing to his wench a few things about him without allowing her cruel temptations to take him under once Inuyasha was able to push far enough within that brain of hers, and turned his mate into a brazen minx , it was then that he chose allowing her to reciprocate that they needed to get a move on. Needless to say Kagome wasn't none to happy with him at the moment , but that was okay for he intended to collect on what she wished to punish him for doing so later. Although if the hanyou knew what it was that he'd done unintentionally Inuyasha would probably rethink his choice much differently, but he wanted to make sure she knows he desired all of her , not just her body..

Rejoining with the rest of the group , Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked forward when just seconds before the wench carried out the action of tearing her hand from within his , then passed him , allowing him to speak with Sango , and Miroku alone. The kit had went to sit next to her , and show her his new additions to the artpad that she got him last summer , but with the signs giving proof to the current situation to unfold, Kagome was in heat , as Inuyasha's tactics only heightened it , rushing it to the surface. Shippo , noticing that something was wrong tried to alert the others.

" Hey guys , I think there's something wrong..."

But his request for their attention was unnoticed until it was too late.

Leaping upwards into the trees , leaving with a petulant growl ,and a distinctive scent lingering behind. Kagome soared high in search for something unknown to her as of yet , but knew it wasn't where the female demoness was just minutes prior.

"Dammit guys ! Somethings wrong !"

Once Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the spot where his mate once sat pouting , and finding it bare , combined with the scent fading within the air cluing him in to the state she was in , being in heat.

"Shit ! Head off without me , we'll catch up ... It may be awhile if her scent's any indication!" Inuyasha took off then after his bitch's scent trail .

The hanyou traveled the distance towards where it was told by his nose , as to where she went , and was surprised of how far she went but then understood as soon as he got to where Kagome led him too. Always from where they once were, his mate was pinned up against a stone wall by none other than the flee bitten wolf idiot , Kouga. Without coherent words, only angry growls , Inuyasha rushed towards the two , knocking both Kouga out of his way , and snatching his mate from under his grimy paws, then instead of fighting ,left so that he could finish what it was that he started earlier.

Landing far enough away , Inuyasha then led Kagome towards a hidden alcove nearby behind some hanging brush over its opening. Pulling her within , just before his mate pounced upon him and forcing him to the ground with her on-top.

"Kagome.."Inuyasha growled in appreciation , then took her lips roughly kissing her lustfully.

Stroking lightly upon his ears , as the other fell within the waistband of his hakama's giving his member a little squeeze , while deepening the kiss, then mewing his name against his lips, and encouraging the hanyou's hands to fall upon either side of her hips to get a tighter grip, bucking against her hand with his.

"Damn , you keep that up we are both gonna be in some serious shit , my bad little girl " The hanyou then began to undress her his fangs ripping her clothes off in his impatience to having her bare skin against his.

"And why's that , ya big tease!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha lowered his hand between them , and feverishly dipping one of his fingers within the sweet essence now dripping for him down her legs.

"Cause now Iam not letting you get up from this spot wench , your mine.. " The hanyou used the surprise of his mate not expected her breasts being suckled , and nibbled upon to flip them over so she was beneath him , prior to undressing himself, for being unable to resist her any longer in the proof of his member pressed up against his pants, claiming the need in reaching out to feel her.

Once he removed the last of his clothes , his wench just had to grasp a hold of his cock , then pressing it up against the nub within the soaked curls , and rubbing it in a pleasing friction , causing them both to release a shuddering moan. Though instead of allowing her to stop there, the hanyou only with a flick of his hips pushed his hardened shaft past the tight wet crevice encircling around it . Hissing out her name , Inuyasha pulled out again slowly , and rammed it back into its awaiting heat. Kagome's hips eagerly meeting with his in upward thrusts , wrapping her arms around his neck , and drawing down his back lightly with her claws, arousing him more , as his need to simply devour her became more impatiently desired, but he resisted in favor of keeping the slow , shallow strokes for now.

His mate then lifted her legs higher , and stretching them to the sides to deepen it when he slowly made another short teasing entrance , Kagome spread them apart and rose her hips upwards to meet his, then wrapping her legs around his torso to further draw him inside into her throbbing, wet cunt, until reaching her inner lips to form around his base.

"Bitch , your gonna be the death of me .. Do you know that ?" The hanyou purred within one of her ears , while he'd allow her pussy to devour him whole, and stuffing it all inside her with a forceful push from his hips.

"Don't you wanna rut with your mate , Inuyasha ?!" Kagome's sultry mew moaned sweetly within his ears.

"Hell ya , my bitch .. Wanna see how much ? Inuyasha spoken hoarsely in response to the question that almost made him lose himself just then when she called him that name, but even though he lost the ability to resist her any longer he'd have just as much fun taking her suggestion anyways.

Without waiting for a answer , the hanyou pulled her in tightly, closer , and gave his mate the very thing that she wanted, as her lips were taken captive within his.

TBC..


End file.
